Pasado, presente, futuro Yo, tú, nosotros
by Kodoku no Yasashisa
Summary: Nada sospecha el grupo de Kuro, Fay, Syaoran, Sakura y Mokona cuando llega a ese mundo tan acogedor. Pero pronto verán que la magia que se esconde en todos los rincones no es algo para tomarse a risa... O quizá sí. One shot en principio, KuroxFay lemon


**Pasado, presente, futuro (yo, tú, nosotros). **

**Mi primer fanfic de la parejita Espero que les guste :3 ¡Lean las notas al pie cuando acaben el fanfic, por favor! **

---

- ¿Qué mierda de mundo es éste?

Syaoran se puso en pie al lado de Kurogane, ayudando a Sakura a levantarse.

- ¡Hyuuu¡Kuro papi, no seas así, yo creo que es la mar de mono! Y el clima es perfecto – dijo Fay, deshaciéndose de su abrigo y colgándoselo en el brazo - ¿Verdad, Mokona?

- Sí, Fay tiene razón – dijo Mokona. Saltó del hombro del ninja al suelo, y quedó casi cubierta por las flores que crecían en él en grandes cantidades, altas y tupidas y extremadamente dulces en aroma - ¡Mira, Mokona ya no está! – gritó mientras se escondía.

Fay rió la gracia mientras Kurogane suspiraba, ceñudo, y empezaba a andar hacia la ciudad, unos cien metros a su derecha. Los demás le siguieron, dispuestos a encontrar la pluma que había en aquel mundo, y sintiéndose especialmente bien en aquel mundo de tan cálido recibimiento. Esperaron que los ciudadanos fueran igual que las flores.

Al llegar a la ciudad, no se decepcionaron. De todos los rincones y de todas las calles surgían rostros risueños que les saludaban sonrientes mientras les llevaban a ver al alcalde del pueblecito, que amablemente les cedió una pequeña casa de las afueras para que se alojasen. Poco después, tras conversar durante unos minutos con Fay y Syaoran, incluso organizó un banquete para dar la bienvenida a aquellos extranjeros que tan bien le habían caído.

- ¡Este lugar está lleno de magia! – susurró Mokona al oído de Fay mientras andaban por las calles – La puedo sentir en cada rincón… seguro que Fay también puede.

- Muy bien, Mokona – sonrió – Y la verdad es que estoy impaciente por ver qué clase de magia es la de este lugar… - dijo, observando interesado el escaparate de una curiosa tienda abarrotada de botellas de todas las formas y colores.

Al llegar a la casa, vieron que realmente era pequeña. Había una habitación con dos camas y otra con una y un sofá. Kurogane pronto se adueñó del sofá, ignorando las bromas de cierto rubio sobre que "_mami y papi deben dormir juntos"_, mientras Syaoran y Sakura se acomodaban en su habitación con Mokona botando en la cama de Sakura.

- Hyuuu… - Fay se dejó caer sobre la cama con uno de sus irritantes silbidos – qué cansado estoy… Me da la impresión que en este mundo podremos descansar un poquito¿verdad, Kuro-pon?

- Hn.

- ¿Qué podríamos hacer hasta la hora de la cena…? – preguntó Fay mirando al techo, más para él mismo que dirigiéndose a alguien. Entonces, llamaron a la puerta – Aaadelanteeee – canturreó el rubio.

- Esto… - Sakura asomó la cabeza a la habitación del ninja y Fay – Fay-san… me preguntaba si… Bueno, Syaoran-kun dice que se quedará aquí leyendo para encontrar información sobre la pluma, y ha insistido en que descanse un poco, así que… si no tenéis nada que hacer…

- ¡Ah, Sakura-chan, claro¿Quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta? – preguntó, sonriendo.

- Sólo si no es molestia…

- Claro que no, Kurolón y yo estábamos a punto de salir a pasear…

- Mentira.

- ¡Ah, qué adorable, ahora disimula!

Kurogane dio media vuelta en el sofá como respuesta, dándoles la espalda y tratando de dormir.

- Bueno, pues tú te lo pierdes – Fay le sacó la lengua antes de ofrecerle el brazo a Sakura y salir a pasear por el pueblo.

---

Una hora más tarde, Sakura llegaba agitadísima a casa.

- ¡Syaoran-kun¡Kurogane-san¡Venid, rápido, no sé qué…¡Ah….! – se dejó caer en el sofá con un bulto entre los brazos.

- ¡Sakura hime! – Syaoran, alarmado, fue a sentarse al lado de la chica - ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó, casi más agitado que la princesa.

- Yo… Fay-san… estábamos en una tienda rara llena de botellitas muy diferentes y había una sección de prueba… eran pociones para cambiar el color del cabello, y nos lo estábamos pasando muy bien, pero… Había una poción que no correspondía a esa estantería – Kurogane escuchaba ahora también, desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿Y entonces…? – la animó Syaoran.

- Entonces… Fay-san la tomó, y…

- ¿Y…?

- Y pasó esto.

Syaoran abrió la boca en un gesto de mudo asombro, con los ojos como platos, cuando Sakura sacó de entre el lío de ropa que tenía en el regazo, a un bebé _rubio_ que no debía de tener más de doce meses.

- Fay… san… - musitó Syaoran.

- ¿Qu… Qué significa eso? – gritó Kurogane, señalando al niño desde la puerta, sin poder moverse.

- La… la mujer de la tienda me dijo que los efectos pasarían en unas horas o en unos días, todo depende de la constitución de la persona y de la cantidad que beba… pero era sólo una botellita de prueba… hasta que vuelva a transformarse, no podemos hacer más que cuidar de él como si fuera un bebé.

- ¡Qué diablos…! – volvió a gritar el ninja, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Fay, en los brazos de Sakura, empezó a llorar en cuando Kurogane gritó de nuevo; Sakura trató de calmarle, pero parecía que sólo empeoraba la situación. Syaoran se acercó con intenciones de ayudar, pero Fay no hacía más que llorar cada vez más intensamente. Kurogane, finalmente, se movió de su puesto y se acercó al sofá a zancadas.

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de callarte, maldito mago de…?

Paró en seco cuando, inclinado sobre Fay, éste calló al instante y agarró un puñado de su cabello.

- Oh… - musitó Sakura, viendo que el niño finalmente callaba.

- Creo… creo que deberíamos comprar… Ropa, y pañales, y… quizá un biberón, y leche, y… - dijo Syaoran entrecortadamente, algo nervioso.

- Ah, sí, claro… - afirmó Sakura.

- Eh, vosotros – llamó Kurogane, sin lograr que Fay le soltara el cabello.

- La mujer de la tienda me dio una dirección en que nos harán un buen precio por ser extranjeros y haber tenido este accidente… - se sacó un papelito del bolsillo.

- No me ignoréis – llamó de nuevo el ninja.

- Kurogane-san¿te importaría quedarte cuidando de él mientras vamos a por sus cosas?

- ¿Por qué yo? – se quejó a gritos, pero calló de inmediato cuando vio que los ojos de Fay volvían a llenarse de lágrimas, y dejó que le agarrara de nuevo el pelo.

- Porque contigo no llora – dijo Mokona – Y el deber de papá es cuidar de mamá cuando ocurren estas cosas. ¡Vamos, vamos! – salió botando por la puerta justo a tiempo de esquivar un cojín que Kurogane le había lanzado desde el sofá.

Cuando se hubieron ido, se quitó al bebé rubio de encima y le sentó en el sofá, a su lado. Le observó de reojo; no sabía si el Fay adulto era consciente desde ese cuerpo de bebé, pero aquellos grandes ojos azules sin parar de mirarle le hacían sospechar que así era. Y le ponían nervioso.

- Deja de mirarme – espetó, volviendo la cabeza para mirar a otro lado. Oyó que Fay reía, y en unos instantes sintió un peso en su regazo. Miró sobre sus piernas y vio a Fay, que había gateado desde el otro extremo del sofá y jugueteaba con el cordel rojo que pendía de la sudadera que llevaba, del mundo anterior. El rubio estuvo a punto de caerse, y Kurogane le sujetó justo a tiempo. Le sentó en su pierna derecha y él volvió a manosear entre sus diminutos deditos el cordel de la sudadera del ninja, riendo de nuevo – Joder… - susurró.

_Me siento tan raro… _

_Es casi como si fuera el padre del hijo de ese maldito mago._

Se golpeó mentalmente por pensar cosas tan idiotas como ésas.

- Maldito, ya estoy diciendo tonterías propias de ti – gruñó, mirando al bebé. Éste rió con más ganas y metió una mano dentro del bolsillo de la sudadera de Kurogane, quien esperó, cruzando los brazos y con un tic nervioso en la ceja, a que volvieran los críos…

---

- Ya estamos aquí – anunciaron, casi una hora después. Syaoran dejó sobre la mesa una bolsa de color azul cielo y Sakura empezó a sacar ropita de bebé para Fay.

- ¡Syaoran y Sakura parecían un matrimonio comprando ropita para su hijo! – gritó Mokona, alegre, saltando hasta el sofá en que estaban Fay y Kurogane. Los dos adolescentes se sonrojaron de golpe.

- Ja…jaja, Mokona, qué cosas tienes… - rió Sakura, que parecía un tomate. Se dirigió a Fay con un paquete de pañales, unos pantaloncitos y una camiseta con un gatito dibujado. Fay se alegró de ver la camiseta, pero se le humedecieron los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que bajo el brazo llevaba la chica los pañales – yo… no sé cómo se pone esto – admitió, mostrándole los pañales a Kurogane.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo sí? – gruñó en respuesta. Syaoran escurrió el bulto diciendo algo de _"…ducha"_ mientras Kurogane le fulminaba con la mirada.

Minutos después, Fay estaba sentado en el sofá con unos pañales toscamente colocados y el conjunto azul del gatito a juego con sus ojos, que seguían húmedos.

- Creo que no le gustan los pañales… - susurró Sakura. Después, bajó aún más la voz - ¿Crees que… se estará dando cuenta de todo? Quiero decir…

- ¿Si será consciente? No lo sé… - admitió Kurogane. Fay volvió a gatear y empezó a tirar de uno de los botones del bolsillo de los pantalones que llevaba el ninja, riendo – Como siempre se comporta así de idiota, no lo sé.

- Bueno, por si acaso… - dijo la chica, rebuscando en la bolsa de la tienda – Hemos traído esto Nos lo ha regalado la encargada de la tienda de bebés a modo de disculpa por la mala experiencia en su país.

Sacó un oso de peluche más grande casi Fay, quien lo vio y lo abrazó de inmediato, más feliz que un niño con un juguete nuevo… o quizá igual.

---

- Ya es la hora – dijo Syaoran – Pronto se celebrará el banquete. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con Fay…?

- Yo me quedaré… - se ofreció Sakura.

Syaoran parecía decepcionado, así que Kurogane le quitó a Fay de los brazos a Sakura y le dijo:

- Tú ve. Yo me quedo.

- ¿Eh? No, de verdad, yo…

- Que vayas, te digo.

- Ah… bueno… gracias, Kurogane-san – dijo. Era obvio que se moría de ganas por ir con Syaoran. Tsk.

- ¡Mokona también va, Mokona tiene hambre! – canturreó el bollo blanco, siguiéndoles. Cuando las puertas se cerraron tras ellos, Kurogane suspiró, cogió a Fay y se dirigió al baño.

- Tú aquí quieto – dijo, dejándole en una toalla en el suelo – que me baño y después te doy el dichoso biberón. Y más te vale no estar consciente, mago de los… - añadió en un susurro mientras empezaba a desnudarse. Se metió en la bañera bajo la atenta mirada de Fay y se hundió en el agua caliente que había preparado, cerrados los ojos, relajando los músculos de la espalda, que tenía cargados de tanto estar sentado en el sofá con el maldito niño. Unos golpecitos en la bañera le llamaron la atención – No, si ya decía yo que era demasiado bonito para ser verdad… ¿no puedes quedarte quieto, eh? – dijo, en tono severo, al ver a Fay tratando de meterse en la bañera también – Que no, ahí te quedas, por imbécil; la próxima vez no beberás de esas pociones sin saber qué son – constató, determinado en su decisión y sintiéndose algo tonto por hablarle así a un niño que no parecía entenderle.

Sin embargo…

Cinco minutos de golpecitos.

Diez minutos de golpecitos.

Un cuarto de hora del incesante repiqueteo.

A los veinte minutos de estar Fay golpeando el borde de la bañera…

- ¡VALE, VALE, ME HA QUEDADO CLARO, MÉTETE Y AHÓGATE! – gritó. Le desnudó en unos segundos y le metió en la bañera, donde tuvo que sentarle sobre su pecho por falta de espacio - ¿Contento?

Eso parecía, pues lo primero que hizo fue soltar una aguda carcajada y mojar toda la cara del ninja chapoteando con manos y pies en el agua. El moreno suspiró, tratando de calmarse. _Adiós al deseado baño relajante…_

_---_

- Y entonces, Yuuko, Fye se convirtió en un bebé – explicó Mokona ante el holograma de la bruja que tenía delante, desde los brazos de Sakura.

- Anda… - comentó Yuuko - ¿Y dónde está ahora?

- Con Kurogane, en casa. Dijo que iba a tomar un baño… Puede que le esté bañando. Realmente parece su padre… - dijo Sakura, cubriéndose los labios tras la última frase, que había pensado pero no había querido decir.

- Así que bañándose… - dijo Yuuko, para si misma. Sonrió – Bueno, yo podría devolver a Fay a su forma original sono con hacer esto – chasqueó los dedos - …siempre que paguéis un precio, claro.

- ¡Ah¿En serio? Pero… no tenemos nada…

- Ah, claro, tranquila, Sakura, me bastará con uno de esos pastelitos de carne que tenéis en el banquete…

- ¿Eh¿Sólo eso?

- Sí, digamos que no me cuesta demasiado devolverle su forma original, así que el precio es tan bajo como la dificultad.

- Entonces¡Ahí va! – Mokona absorbió el más grande de los dicho pastelitos.

- Gracias, Mokona – sonrió de nuevo, mordiéndolo. Chascó los dedos, y… - Ya está. Ahora disfrutad del banquete, que cuando volváis ya no tendréis problemas con Fay. Me voy, que tengo trabajo. Adiós.

- ¡Gracias, Yuuko-san! – dijeron los dos adolescentes antes de volver a la cena.

Cuando el holograma hubo desaparecido, Yuuko mordió de nuevo el bollito, riendo por lo bajo.

- Qué inocentes…

---

- Qué… diablos…

- ¡Ah¡Kuro-myu¡He vueltoooo! – canturreó.

Desnudo.

En la bañera.

Sentado sobre Kurogane.

Que también estaba desnudo, claro.

- ¡PUES QUITA DE ENCIMA SI NO QUIERES MORIR!

- Waaaaaa, Kurorín es malooo – dijo, ensanchando su sonrisa idiota, porque no había otra forma de definirla. En lugar de levantase, se echó sobre Kurogane y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos – Con lo buen padre que eras antes de recuperar mi cuerpo actual… - suspiró, acercándose a él.

Kurogane no se movió, o no pudo moverse; con el cabello rubio de Fay pegado a su húmedo rostro, sus ojos fijos en él con una mirada indescifrable y sus labios entreabiertos en la perpetua sonrisa y sus largos brazos alrededor del cuello y esas delgadas piernas una a cada lado de su pecho y…

Suerte que había espuma para tapar ciertas partes, o no se habría responsabilizado de sus acciones.

- Seguro que cuando te tocó cuidarme por primera vez pensaste que parecías el padre de mi hijo – dijo Fay, dispuesto a tomarle el pelo un rato.

- Semejante tontería sólo se te ocurriría a ti.

Y no importaba qué dijera Fay entonces, porque los ninjas no se sonrojan. Los ninjas nunca se sonrojan, y menos Kurogane.

- Te estas sonrojan…

- ¡Aparta! – trató de incorporarse para quitarse al rubio de encima, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Fay se sentara sobre sus piernas y no le quitara los brazos del cuello. Y definitivamente aquello era _aún peor_.

- Oh… ¿En serio no quieres que te agradezca todo lo que has hecho por mi? – susurró, _casi_ demasiado cerca del moreno.

- ¿En qué diablos estás pensando? – gruñó Kurogane.

- Quizá en lo mismo que tú. ¿Qué haces con esa mano, Kuroru?

_Mierda_.

Ni se había dado cuenta de que su mano descansaba sobre la fina cadera del rubio. Sin darle tiempo a más, Fay cerró el espacio que había entre sus cuerpos abrazándole por los hombros, escondiendo el rostro entre el cuello y el fuerte hombro del moreno. Susurraba algo, inaudible, pero Kurogane tampoco se esforzaba en escucharle. Era consciente sólo de aquellos cálidos labios rozándole el cuello y de aquel pecho frotándose tan suavemente contra el suyo, compartiendo el calor. Casi de forma inconsciente sus manos se movieron de nuevo para abrazarle por la cintura, apretándole aún más contra él, dejando que el rubio comenzara a besarle el cuello hasta llegar a la oreja y morderle el lóbulo ligeramente.

- Kuro-pu, no me dejas respirar – sonrió en un murmuro allí en su oreja.

- Tú te lo has buscado – contestó. Llevó una mano de su cintura a su cabello, aferrando varios mechones de él y tirando ligeramente para separarle de su cuello sin hacerle demasiado daño.

- ¡Au¡Kuro-tan, me haces daño!

Era de esperar, aquella queja. Irritado, Kurogane le hizo callar juntando sus labios a los de Fay mientras él volvía a rodearle el cuello con los brazos. Aprovechó para empujarle hacia abajo, cambiando las posturas en que se habían metido en la bañera cuando Fay era sólo un niño y dejando al rubio debajo de él. Fay rodeó las caderas del moreno con sus piernas, haciendo que su miembro ya duro rozara el de Kurogane. Gimió en el beso, haciendo vibrar al moreno. Cuando abrió los ojos y se separó de Fay, la visión de Kurogane estaba nublada para todo menos para el rubio, que le miraba con ojos entrecerrados y jadeante desde el agua, con el cabello como un halo alrededor del rostro. Llevó una mano al pecho de Fay, recorriéndolo lentamente, torciendo una sonrisa cuando pasó por encima de un pezón del rubio y éste se agitó ligeramente. Casi sintió todas sus costillas bajo aquella blanca piel, notando después el huesote la cadera muy marcado, acariciando aquellas piernas…

- Estás demasiado delgado.

- Ése no es un comentario para hacer ahora, Kurorin… - jadeó Fay.

Y, en efecto, no lo era. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho; quizá porque se preocupaba por la salud del rubio. Pero es aquel momento¿por qué…? Apartó el pensamiento de su mente. Al fin y al cabo, aquello era sólo sexo.

_¿Verdad…?_

Apartó de nuevo aquella irritante y corta pregunta como si fuera una mosca. Bajó la mano de repente para rodear con sus dedos su erección y la de Fay a la vez, descubriendo que le gustaban los gemidos del rubio. Empezó a subir y a bajar lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de Fay, que jadeaba debajo de él, con el pecho subiendo y bajando por su agitada respiración, los ojos cerrados y las mejillas encendidas…

Se preguntó cómo diablos podía haber tardado tanto en pensar en el rubio de esa manera. O quizá era que no había tardado tanto, sino que sencillamente no había querido darse cuenta de que pensaba en él así.

Fuera como fuese, apartó de nuevo los pensamientos como una nube de mosquitos.

- Kuro…

Descendió para elevar un poco al rubio y apartarle ligeramente del agua. Empezó a besarle el cuello mientras aceleraba los movimientos de su mano, cuando Fay le agarró de la muñeca y le hizo parar.

- Creía que era yo el que iba a agradecerte lo que habías hecho por mi, Kuro papi – jadeó.

Aprovechó el desconcierto momentáneo del ninja para empujarle de nuevo en la bañera sobre su espalda. Le tomó entonces una mano y la llevó a sus labios, besando los dedos de Kurogane brevemente antes de colocar una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo del moreno y descender sus dedos con los de Kurogane para dejarlos reposar entre sus nalgas. Abrió los ojos y le miró con aquella mirada que antes Kurogane no había sabido identificar, pero intensificada, y entonces lo vio; era pura lujuria en un mar azul. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y deseó que otra parte de su cuerpo estuviera en el lugar de sus dedos cuando Fay descendió sobre su mano e introdujo dos de ellos en su interior. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con su mojado cabello goteando sobre sus hombros y soltando un gemido. Tras unos minutos de moverse el rubio sobre él, introdujo otro dedo, entreoyendo uno de los estúpidos sobrenombres que le daba el rubio escapar entre sus jadeos. Apretó los labios y en un impulso apartó la mano de entre las piernas de Fay, cerrándolas las dos alrededor de las delgadas caderas del mago.

- No te impacientes, Kuro-myu…

Y otra vez la estúpida sonrisa que tanto le cabreaba.

- Cállate – espetó.

Fay sólo sonrió de nuevo, inclinándose ligeramente de forma que el flequillo le cubrió los ojos casi por completo. Descendió sobre la erección de Kurogane mientras observaba como éste cerraba los ojos y presionaba más los dedos contra sus caderas, dejando escapar algo que sonó como a un ronroneo.

- Ah… Un perro ronroneando…

- Ése no es un comentario para hacer ahora, Fay – contestó, imitando lo que el rubio había dicho con anterioridad y sonriendo con malicia. La mirada del rubio abandonó el humor y volvió a llenarse de lujuria mientras empezaba a moverse encima de Kurogane, mirándole fijamente.

- Suenas tan sexy cuando dices mi nombre… _Kurogane._

_Y el muy cabrón lo dice enfatizando esa última palabra. _

Acompañó su movimiento con las manos en las caderas de Fay. El muy condenado iba lento, levantándose con sosiego y dejándose caer de repente. El calor dentro del cuerpo del rubio era casi demasiado perfecto, y de buena gana le habría hecho ir más rápido, pero Fay acompasaba esa lentitud con un roce divino y con sus gemidos y jadeos como música celestial. Antes de lo que hubiera deseado, se vio forzado a desplazar una mano al miembro del rubio para hacerle acabar al mismo tiempo que él. Fue casi como sentirse explotar, como liberar una llama que había tenido dentro todo aquel rato; Fay llevó una mano del estómago a los labios de Kurogane, y el moreno la besó entre jadeos.

---

- Yuuko¿de qué te ríes? – preguntó Watanuki, andando hacia la habitación desde la que oía a la bruja reír en voz baja. Cuando llegó la vio escondiendo a Mokona, a quien aparentemente había tenido en brazos - ¿Espiando de nuevo?

- ¿Yo? Qué va, hombre, qué va – respondió, sonriente y sonrojada.

---

- No sabía que ronroneases, Kuropu – susurró Fay, tendido sobre el pecho de Kurogane, aún en la bañera.

- Ni falta que te hacía. Quita, que salgo – le apartó sin demasiada delicadeza y se envolvió en una toalla blanca que tenía a mano.

- Qué borde… Cuando era un bebé me cuidabas más. Me pregunto si podré conseguir más poción de ésa…

- Ni se te ocurra, te lanzaré a un río.

- Salvaaaje…

Se fue a su habitación y se estiró en la cama mientras oía a Fay chapoteando un minuto más y secándose luego con otra toalla. Cuando el rubio entró a la habitación, unos minutos después, se hizo el dormido casi sin saber por qué; lo único que tenía claro era que había algo que le incomodaba, algo que casi hacía que se arrepintiera de lo que acababa de pasar…

- ¿Kuro papi…?

Le oyó hablar suavemente, casi con dulzura. La cama se hundió un poco bajo el pequeño peso del rubio al sentarse a su lado. Sintió sus dedos apenas rozándole la frente, apartando algunos mechones de cabello.

- No me creo que estés dormido – susurró. Kurogane le ignoró y siguió fingiendo – Pero si eso es lo que quieres…

Casi le oyó sonreír, pero tuvo la impresión de que esa sonrisa, como siempre, no iba a gustarle, pero quizá por una razón diferente. Así que mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Le sintió levantarse y alejarse con pasos silenciosos, casi felinos. Esa vez, al apartar los pensamientos que le venían a la cabeza como moscas, casi tuvo que utilizar la mano; qué pesados, de verdad… _Sólo es sexo, _se repitió, y dejó que el sueño le venciera.

_Y no ha estado nada mal. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bueno, esto en principio era un one shot, pero tengo muchas ganas de escribir algo de estos dos que no sea sólo sexo, como piensa Kuro :P Algo con lo que pueda profundizar un poco más en la psicología de estos dos maravillosos personajes, en su pasado, en su presente, y quién sabe si en su futuro... Si alguien me lo pide, lo seguiré, lo prometo. Así que si les gusta, dejen reviews, porfiítas n.n Byeeee n.n


End file.
